The German disclosure publication DE 10 2009 042 064 A1 shows a body front structure with a wheel installation strut and a side member connected thereto. A flat welding flange forms an interface between side member and wheel installations strut. The front frame and the wheel installation strut abut one another in the region of the welding flange and are welded to one another in a plane. If, during an accident, the front car is deformed and side member and wheel installation strut are twisted against one another in the process, the welded connection is substantially subjected to tensile loading perpendicularly to the surfaces of side member and wheel installation strut touching one another.